


Охотники

by whatnotness



Series: Сезон охоты [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Людей в мире осталось совсем немного, а оставшиеся решили сбиваться в стаи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охотники

\- Я хочу газировки, - говорит Стайлз.

Они едут по пустынной трассе штата Невада из Сакраменто куда-то на восток; пейзаж не меняется уже несколько дней, но всё, что может выдавить из себя Стайлз за это время - комментарий про какую-то газировку.  
Замечательно. Отличное умение поддержать беседу.  
Стайлз сползает по сидению и натягивает на лоб кепку, прикрывая глаза от тусклых отсветов солнца. 

\- Лучше всего пепси, - продолжает он, голос звучит глухо из-за низко опущенной головы. - Ты знаешь, что раньше там содержался элемент пепсин? Пепсин, пепси. Оно было даже полезно. То есть, улучшало пищеварение.

В машине раздражающе тихо: мотор издает только слабую вибрацию, а радиоприёмник наверняка молчит с момента покупки - кнопки совсем не выглядят потёртыми. К тому же, Стайлз не нашёл в салоне ни одного музыкального диска. Ни одного, даже самого завалящего диска с какой-нибудь Кэтти Пэрри, или со сборником дорожных мелодий, которые иногда раздают на заправках.  
Не то что бы Стайлз считал это таким уж подозрительным. 

\- Впрочем, можно и колу. Никакой разницы между ними нет. То есть, правда, совсем никакой. 

Они едут из Сакраменто, Калифорния, куда-то на восток, и Стайлз считает брошенные машины в дороге. Сначала все подряд, потом переходит только на джипы, потом ограничивает список синим цветом, но сбивается каждый раз, потому что долго считать он не любит. А машин действительно много.  
Стайлз старается не думать, сколько в них может быть людей.

\- Или фрэш. Сок из свежевыжатых апельсинов. Молоко. Чай. Кофе. Я бы убил за кофе, - говорит Стайлз. 

Он замечает, как натягивается кожа на костяшках Криса Арджента.

\- Кофе, - говорит Крис.

И всё. 

Стайлз чувствует себя так, словно забил решающий гол в лакроссе и обнимает самую красивую девушку в школе, он чувствует себя героем, победителем драконов и оборотней.  
Он вытянул из Криса Арджента целое слово.  
Чёртова уйма букв. Бездна лирики.  
О Господи.

*  
Они знакомятся с Крисом, потому что Стайлз сбивает его на машине.  
То есть, не всерьёз сбивает, он просто не подозревает, что валяющийся на земле мужчина может быть жив – что ещё хоть кто-то может быть жив вообще, - но успевает затормозить, когда предполагаемый труп начинает шевелиться.

\- Только не зомби, - шепчет Стайлз, выбираясь из салона, - пожалуйста, я смотрел массу фильмов про зомби, нет, только не они. Я не люблю зомби. Мне дорог мой мозг. Ну.

Кажется, вселенная впервые слышит молитвы Стайлза, потому что мужчина на земле действительно не зомби. Выглядит он, конечно, паршиво, немного хуже некоторых зомби, так, словно до Стайлза его уже успели переехать несколько ублюдков, и это вполне может быть правдой.  
Мужчина открывает глаза и хватает Стайлза за рукав толстовки, и это реально, реально страшно, поэтому первые несколько слов звучат где-то далёким эхом. Стайлз даже не пытается вырваться, просто смотрит, как шевелятся потрескавшиеся, разбитые губы, и думает: чувак, ну какого хрена.  
А потом мужчина вырубается, потому что именно так происходит во всех дрянных фильмах. Законы жанра.  
Вся жизнь Стайлза - это грёбаный ситком во время апокалипсиса.

*  
Потом, конечно, всё налаживается: то есть, мужчина оказывается не бомжом, не маньяком-убийцей, не психопатом, и это действительно здорово. Он представляется Крисом Арджентом, у него есть аптечка и где-то спрятан целый арсенал.  
А ещё он, даже избитый до полусмерти, выглядит как человек, который может позаботиться не только о себе.

Стайлз находит для них пустой дом (он очень, очень надеется, что дом действительно пуст, и на всякий случай запирает все комнаты), разбивает там что-то вроде походного лагеря и прикрывает занавесями окна. 

\- Тебе повезло, что жив остался, - говорит Стайлз, помешивая суп быстрого приготовления. – Вообще жив. Сейчас жив. Ты понял. 

Крис кивает.

Они не говорят о том, что случилось, не говорят о мире до того, как всё случилось, есть просто «тогда» и «сейчас», и прошло ещё слишком мало времени, чтобы «тогда» перестало быть плохой темой. Табу. Запретом.  
Они не говорят о том, что случилось, но Стайлз рассказывает, как попал из Бэйкон Хиллз в Сакраменто, как жутко ездить одному, и как видел посреди города тигра, потому что какой-то выживший (из ума) гринписовец открыл все клетки в зоопарке.

\- Его съели голодные гиены, - говорит Стайлз. – Ну, я так думаю. Я просто видел его у клетки с гиенами. – Он хмурится под пристальным взглядом Криса. – Что? Да, я приехал сюда, чтобы посетить зоопарк. 

Крис почти удивлённо качает головой.  
Он не доверяет Стайлзу: ещё в первый день тот замечает металлический блеск вилки в его руке, когда они готовятся ко сну. Точнее, когда Стайлз разворачивает постели, раскладывает подушки и укрывает полубессознательного Криса одеялом. 

Вилка, размышляет Стайлз ночами.  
Пережить апокалипсис и умереть во сне от удара вилкой, думает он.  
Ему всё ещё страшно, но быть с кем-то гораздо лучше, чем быть совсем одному.

В гостиной лежит потрёпанная детская игрушка, и Стайлз старается на неё не смотреть.

*  
Крис приходит в себя удивительно быстро: стоит ему сделать один шаг, как он не останавливается, делает десяток, садится в машину Стайлза и уезжает.  
Это всё настолько бессмысленно, что Стайлз даже не успевает обидеться, расстроиться или порвать обивку дивана в приступе неконтролируемой злости: Крис возвращается на очень крутой машине.  
С очень крутым багажником, полным оружия.

\- Мы едем в Чикаго, потом в Нью-Йорк, - говорит Крис, хотя Стайлз даже не спрашивает. – Там должна быть моя семья.

Стайлз так же не спрашивает, жива ли эта семья - он проявляет чудеса корректности.

*  
Он не думает, не вспоминает, не считает, сколько времени прошло с того самого дня - цифры и так стоят у него перед глазами, стоит только смежить веки.  
Цифры, фотографии, бутылка скотча. 

Значок шерифа постоянно натирает кожу.

*  
Они едут из Сакраменто на восток и ночуют в машине, хотя вдоль трассы полно пустых домов. У Криса странное понятие о комфорте: он предпочитает уютным диванам (пусть и чужим) затёкшую шею и считает это абсолютно нормальным. 

\- В одном из этих домов может быть кофеварка, - говорит Стайлз.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да брось. Один раз, мы всё перепроверим, подстрахуемся твоим арсеналом, приготовим кофе и уйдём. Быстрая, точная операция. Я даже не прошу украсть подушку.  
\- Нет.  
\- Оставим хозяевам записку с извинениями, - говорит Стайлз. – Простите за то, что воспользовались вашим унитазом. То есть, гостеприимством.  
\- Мы только потеряем время.

Больше нет времени, которое можно терять, думает Стайлз, но сжимает губы и ничего не говорит.  
Он помнит о семье в Чикаго. У Криса есть время.

\- Бритвенный станок. Душ. Свежие полотенца. Крис, я воняю как собака. Я выгляжу как собака, Крис. Скоро я начну вилять хвостом, и поверь, тебе это не понравится.

Стайлз смотрит в окно на проносящиеся мимо дома и мысленно считает, сколько возможностей они упустили. Если на каждый дом приходится по два туалета, то выходит дохрена.  
Дохрена мягких подушек, дохрена зубной пасты, ещё больше чистых носков. 

\- И ты тоже…  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Крис.

В своём внутреннем понилэнде Стайлз снова выигрывает в лакросс и обнимает красивых девушек. 

*  
Конечно же, всё оборачивается катастрофой. 

Нет, дом они выбирают замечательный: небольшой, уютный, с отдельным водоснабжением, целой крышей. Стайлз некоторое время переминается на пустынной улице – скрипит колесо на детском велосипеде, машины смотрят чёрными провалами вместо окон, нет никого, вообще никого на многие километры вокруг, - Стайлз тут же заходит в дом и впечатывается в спину Криса. Сердце у Стайлза почему-то играет в испуганного кролика, он быстро и часто моргает, а Крис на какую-то секунду сжимает его плечо.

Он не говорит, что всё в порядке, и только за это Стайлз готов петь ему серенады.

Тень на минутной стрелке огромных часов съезжает в сторону, когда Крис выходит из душа – он проводит там слишком много времени для взрослого человека, - выходит в одном полотенце, и Стайлз почему-то замечает россыпь старых белесых шрамов на спине, напоминающих паутинную сеть.  
Стайлз впервые задумывается, кем мог быть Крис до того, как правила игры изменились. 

Они сидят в доме почти половину дня: отдыхают, пополняют запасы еды, и Стайлз действительно пишет записку об унитазах и гостеприимстве, а потом находит целую коллекцию музыкальных дисков. 

\- Какую музыку ты любишь? – спрашивает он, перебирая в руках коробки. – Что-то древнее и унылое? Или какой-нибудь рок? Рэйнбоу, Лэд Зеппелин? Дэвид Боуи?  
Крис не отвечает.  
\- ЭйСиДиСи, - говорит Стайлз. – Мы будем разъезжать на крутой тачке под ЭйСиДиСи.  
\- Молчи.

Стайлз замирает.  
Он застывает в движении, как восковая фигура, и даже не дышит – это жутко неудобно, потому что протянутая рука без опоры быстро устаёт, но не шевелится и только думает: нет, пожалуйста, сегодня отличный день, только не сегодня. 

У вселенной определённо какие-то проблемы с каналом передачи информации, потому что Стайлза она слушает один раз из пяти, и, к сожалению, этот раз не первый. 

Гул нарастает со всех сторон: давящий шум, вибрация, крики. Словно надвигается живое торнадо, Дикая Охота, огромный, страшный шквал, сметающий всё на своём пути.  
Стайлз не знает, что это, но даже звука ему достаточно, чтобы понять: дело дрянь.

Они с Крисом переглядываются и одновременно говорят:  
\- Машина.

Стайлз не успевает даже подняться, Крис просто тянет его за капюшон вверх, другой рукой достаёт пистолет, и действует быстро, точно, уверенно, но Стайлз всё равно теряет кепку.  
И если бы это было самой большой его потерей. 

\- Они будут стрелять, как только мы появимся, - быстро говорит Крис, надевая на Стайлза рюкзак с продуктами – два рюкзака, спереди и сзади. - Наклоняй голову, держи руки ближе к телу, прикрывай бока, беги, даже если тебе прострелили ногу. Обе ноги.  
\- Кто они?  
\- Стая.

Это мало что объясняет. Это, чёрт возьми, совсем ничего не объясняет, но Крис зажимает ему рот ладонью и смотрит своими ледяными глазами убийцы так, что все вопросы отпадают сами собой.

\- Я пойду первым. Отвлеку основное внимание. Буду стрелять. – Стайлз кивает после каждого предложения. – Ты бежишь к машине, заводишь её, считаешь до пяти, если меня не будет – едешь так быстро, как можешь. Всё понял?  
Когда Крис убирает руку и протягивает ключи от машины, Стайлз всё же спрашивает:  
\- А что если мне прострелят голову?

 

До машины триста футов, минное поле из пуль какой-то «стаи», чудовищное количество сожженных в панике нервных клеток Стайлза. Огромное расстояние.  
Стайлз пробегает триста футов, словно в него вселился Флэш, сбрасывает рюкзак со спины, попадает ключом в зажигание почти сразу, заводит машину и считает.

Раз – барабанным боем стучат пули.  
Два – из пробитого рюкзака начинает вытекать что-то пугающе красное.  
Три – брошенные на улице машины неистово сигналят.  
Четыре – взрывается заднее стекло, а в зеркале видно, как поднимается облако пыли, как комьями летит земля, как скалится изображение волка на красных полотнах.

Крис вваливается в салон, Стайлз вжимает педаль газа в пол, и они срываются с места.  
Выжили, выжили, выжили, думает Стайлз.

Что это была за херня?

*  
\- Что это была за хуйня? – спрашивает Стайлз.  
\- Не матерись.  
\- Нас только что чуть не убила какая-то банда полоумных рокеров, а ты говоришь мне не материться? – Стайлз вскидывает руки и просто трясёт ладонями у лица. – Мы живы. Моя газировка умерла. У машины нет задних фар. Стекла. Нам чудом не прострелили колесо. Мы живы. Крис, скажи что-нибудь. 

Они сидят в небольшой роще недалеко от трассы: уставшие и грязные. На щеке у Стайлза розовый пластырь в цветочек, и осколок стекла виноват в этом не меньше чёрного юмора Криса.  
Крис зажимает в зубах кусок бинта и сводит брови. В ногах у него аптечка, в руках иголка и нитка, и он смотрит на Стайлза так, словно собирается предложить ему…

\- Нет. Нет, я не буду. Я не могу. Я не… грёбаный ститком, Господи.  
\- Всё просто.  
\- Не говори мне, что всё просто! – Иголка в руках Стайлза заходится в приступе эпилепсии. – Я буду зашивать простреленную руку, это абсолютно точно нельзя назвать «просто». Это охуеть как сложно.  
\- Не ругайся, - повторяет Крис.  
Словно это всё, что его волнует в данной ситуации.  
\- Расскажешь мне, что это была за «стая».  
Крис кивает.  
\- И откуда у тебя столько оружия.

*  
Он не кричит, когда Стайлз в первый раз протыкает его кожу иголкой.  
Крис Арджент, думает Стайлз, чёртов Терминатор. 

*  
Они едут из Сакраменто куда-то на восток, и пыль от старых дорог попадает в салон через залепленное изолентой стекло. 

\- Выжило не так много людей, - рассказывает Крис. – Но всякая падаль любит сбиваться в стаи. Группой они чувствуют себя сильнее, они чувствуют вседозволенность и пользуются ей. Живут на простых инстинктах, деградируют, убивают, едят, насилуют женщин. 

В радиоприемнике тихо играет ЭйСиДиСи, Стайлз кутается в толстовку и поглаживает сквозь ткань значок шерифа.

\- Их много и они враждуют между собой. Своего главного называют «альфа».  
\- Волки, - говорит Стайлз. – У них везде волки.  
\- Да, - кивает Крис.

Он бледный и осунувшийся, но в кожаной куртке выглядит так круто, что для полноты образа ему не хватает только сигареты в зубах.

\- Они забрали твою семью? – почти утверждает Стайлз. - Они избили тебя до полусмерти. Оружие – против них?  
\- Я охотник, - говорит Крис. – И убивать животных – моя работа. 

Они едут на восток, в Чикаго, за семьей Криса, и Стайлз думает, что в следующий раз вместо газировки будет просить что-нибудь другое. Что-то вроде лекции по самозащите или урока стрельбы.

В конце концов, у него есть чёртова уйма времени, чтобы тоже стать охотником.


End file.
